


Tempting Her

by lasairfhiona



Series: 1mw: august rush [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve unknowing teases Catherine, or is it?</p><p>1_million_words: august rush<br/>mission insane: het table: car</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempting Her

Catherine couldn't help but watch as Steve licked his fingers clean after every bite of his breakfast. If it were anyone else, she'd swear he was trying to be sexy and seduce her, but Steve was nowhere near suave enough to pull it off. It however didn't mean it wasn't having an effect on her anyway. 

Squirming in her car seat, she was more than ready for him to be finished with his food so she could pull him over to her and let those fingers do wicked things to her while she put his tongue to better use. 

 


End file.
